1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air intake structure for introducing the outside air into a radiator for cooling an engine mounted on a construction machine such as a hydraulic excavator or on a working vehicle and also into an air cleaner for the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a conventional air intake structure mounted in a construction machine such as a hydraulic excavator, an air cleaner is attached to a lower surface of a partition plate which partitions between an air cleaner chamber and an intake duct. In this conventional structure, the air cleaner is located at a fairly lower position than the ceiling surface in the air cleaner chamber, thus giving rise to a problem that the lower space in the air cleaner chamber is not fully utilized effectively. Further, the mounting structure for mounting the air cleaner to the lower surface of the partition plate involves a problem in point of strength.
In a certain conventional air intake structure, an intake port to a radiator chamber and an intake port to an air cleaner chamber are formed separately. According to this conventional structure, a problem is encountered such that the engine cooling efficiency cannot be enhanced to a sufficient extent because the opening for the intake of air into the radiator chamber is not large.